2 bad guys and 1 girl
by idcusername
Summary: Amy is captured by two hedgehogs! What will she do? Will she fall in love with one of them or both? Read and find out...if you want. Rated M for languages and for later chapters. x
1. Chapter 1

Amy and Tails and Cream were walking down hill. They were planning going to the ice cream shop. As they were walking passed 7 trees they heard some noises. But they thought it was just an animal so they just kept on walking.

"I thought I heard another noise behind that tree." Said Cream worriedly.

"I think it's just squirrel eating its nuts, Cream. There's no need to worry this is a safe place." Said Amy nervously.

But as Amy stopped talking two hedgehogs came in front of them.

Everyone quickly froze there step and stared at the hedgehogs.

They had a mask that only went up to their eyes.

The hedgehog that had the red mask stared at Amy meanly.

The hedgehog with the blue mask was just staring at Cream and Tails.

"Give us every MONEY you have!" said the blue hedgehog

Amy started to reach for her piko piko hammer from her back.

"Don't you dare move and stay still." Said the red hedgehog

"Now give us the money and we won't bother you."

"NO WE WON'T GIVE YOU ANY OF OUR MONEY YOU BIG DUMB HEADED BULLYS!" Shouted Tails.

"Wrong move kid." And after that was said the red hedgehog punched Tails right in the eye!

With that one hit Tails was on the ground all passed out and Cream quickly put her hands on Tails chest and started to cry.

"Tails please wake up!" sobbed Cream.

"Don't worry little bunny your friend is just resting." Laugh the blue hedgehog and then reached out to grab Tails wallet in his hand.

But Cream quickly grabbed it and started to run as fast as she can.

"Stupid kid." And Sonic quickly ran towards her.

Amy was just about to go chase after the blue bastard to stay away from her friend but as she started running the red hedgehog came in front of her.

"Going somewhere hmm?"

"Yea going to go kick your friend's ass!" Shouted Amy.

As that was said Amy quickly took out her piko piko hammer to hit that red creep out of the way! As she was about to smashed his head with her hammer. He quickly just grabs it and punches her in the stomach!

Amy gasped and falls on the floor holding her stomach in pain.  
"Hmm…a female that tries to hit us for the first time."

"HEY SHADOW!"

"What Sonic?"

"Can you give me a hand?"

Shadow walks up to Tails and drags him to where Sonic pointed at.

As Shadow puts tails behind the tree he sees the bunny unconscious at the other end of the tree.

"Now then let's put the Pinky girl with them here and were finish for today."

"All right I'll go get her." And Shadow starts to walk where Amy was lying.

Sonic then starts to count the money that Tails had in his wallet.

"Only 67 bucks…what a cheap ass person." said Sonic and kicks Tails

"WHAT!" screamed Shadow which startled Sonic.

"Hey Shadow what's up with your girly screaming." Said Sonic with a smirk on his face.

"FIRST OF ALL I DON'T HAVE A FREAKING GIRLY SCREAM AND SECOND OF ALL I CAN'T FIND THAT PINK GIRL!" yelled Shadow angrily.

"WHAT!" screamed Sonic

"Now look who's the one with the girly screaming and you're the one that said I had a girly scream." Mumble Shadow.

"Shadow we don't have time to argue god damn it! We have time to catch that stupid pinky girl!" yelled Sonic.

"All right my queen whatever you say." Shadow said while running to look for Amy.

"SHADOW! Why you dirty rotten egg head!" yelled Sonic and quickly followed Shadow.

Amy is running towards the city to go find help and to call the police.

"Come on Amy keep going don't look back you're going to help your friends anyway once you get to the police!" Amy said to herself while her eyes started to form into tears.

As she kept running for another 3 minutes she saw lights of the CITY!

Amy smiled happily!

But then someone tackle her from behind and the both of them started to roll down the hill and into the cold river.

Amy was trying to release herself from the black hedgehog grip and gasp for air! But the Black hedgehog didn't budge.

As it seems a minutes the hedgehog finally went up the surface and gasp for air while Amy was coughing out water. Shadow swam up to where Sonic was standing at the big rock.

"Done fishing for today Shadow?" smirk Sonic.

"Yep…I caught this from the river." Laugh Shadow.

"Mmmm…she looks yummy to eat!" laugh Sonic out loud.

Shadow roughly drops Amy on the floor and put his right feet on top of her chest so she won't get up and try to runaway again. Amy was looking up at Sonic and Shadow faces which totally freaked her out. She then tries to squirm around so she can be release but then she feels Shadow foot start to press her chest. Amy just watches the two hedgehogs staring down at her with mean looks.

"My my…she looks so scare to see us Shadow." Sonic said smiling towards Amy.

"And she looks pale like a ghost."Shadow says and turns to Sonic.

"What should we do with her?" asked Sonic who know had a evil smile on his face.

Shadow just shrugged and looks back down at Amy.

"Well then…"said Sonic.

Sonic then reaches down to Amy dress and starts to pull it up. Amy felt anger taking over her body so she quickly started to yell him.

"YOU STUPID ASS PERVERT DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME I DON'T WANT TO BE TOUCH BY A NASTY HAIRY HAND AND LET ME GO DAMN IT!" yelled Amy as she kicked Sonic face real hard!

"Ugh!"He said as he fell backwards.

"That's it Pinky you passed over the line."Sonic said through gritted teeth while getting up and holding his nose.

The last thing Amy saw was a fist going towards her and everything went black.


	2. The escape

Amy woke up in a room that was sort of dark.

"Wh…where…am I?" mumble Amy as her hands were being tied up behind the metal pole.

"Had a good rest?" asked Sonic while he was putting the money away in a safety.

Amy felt herself shaking a little since it was kind of cold today and she was wet thanks to the hedgehog.

"Awww, poor pinky she's cold Shadow…what should we do to keep her nice and warm?

"I suggest we take her out of her wet clothes." Smirk Shadow evilly.

"Hmmm, I like your idea Shadow." Sonic then turn to Amy.

Amy just stared at them with horror eyes.

Sonic then gets near her and crouches down to take her dress off.

Amy was about to kick Sonic in the face when Shadow quickly pull Sonic away from Amy.

"Careful she's a kicker remember?"

"Oh yea I forgot about that…"

Shadow then takes out a knife and goes towards Amy.

Amy then starts to sob and say…

"Please don't ki…kill…me PLEASE!"

"Shut up I'm not going to kill you I'm just going to rip your dress off."Shadow said as he started to knell down to her.

"WHAT! NO PLEASE DON'T NOT THAT! I'M NOT COLD ANYMORE…NO…DON'T EVEN DO IT YOU ASSHOLE!" yelled Amy and started to cry more and squirm around like a crazy animal.

Shadow grabs Amy by the collar and pulls her close to his face.

"What did you just say pinky?" Shadow said in a cold whisper

Amy just stays quiet and stares at Shadow while tears start to form more in her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" yelled Shadow at her face which sends chills down Amy spine.

"A...ass…asshole…" stutter the frighten Amy.

Shadow then pushes Amy back towards the pole which she bangs her head hard enough to get a headache.

Sonic laughs a little and goes to the kitchen and gets something to eat.

Shadow then starts to rip Amy dress off.

Amy closes her eyes tightly while she sniffs.

Sonic then comes back with a box of…..cookies.

Shadow backs up and stands next to Sonic.

"Well I see you did a good job ripping her dress up but are you going to put her some clothes on? I'm cool with her staying half nude like this." Sonic said while staring at Amy's beautiful body.

Amy was trying to cover her body but she couldn't really do a good job at it since her hands were tied back so she just pretty much had to use her legs.

"I was going to put her some clothes on…but then when I've seen her like this it seems prefect." Smirk Shadow.

Amy just kept staring at the ground.

Sonic then went up to her and grab her chin.

Sonic just stares at her.

Amy doesn't even look up at him she just keeps staring at the ground.

"Hey you, what's your name by the way." Asks Sonic.

Amy doesn't say anything.

Sonic then unties Amy and grabs her by the hair and takes her to the bathroom while Shadow follows.

He then turns on the water from the sink and puts Amy's face in it.

Amy just tries her best and hold her air as longest she can.

After 54 sec. Amy starts to fill her lungs tight!

She then tries to push her head up to breath but she couldn't since Sonic is holding the back of her hair.

She then screams in the water.

Amy tried squirming around to see if it will help but no luck was on her side.

Amy then feels like she going to pass out.

Sonic notices that Amy stopped squirming so then he takes her out of the water.

Amy coughs and gasps for air.

"Now let's try it again…what's…your…name…pinky?" Sonic says meanly and slowly.

"A…Amy."

"Amy what?" Shadow asks.

Amy tries to talk but her lungs start to hurt her like crap.

Shadow then whispers in Amy's ear.

"If you don't tell me what's your last name I swear I'll put you in the toilet water instead and let you drown in it."

"Amy Rose." She fearfully and quickly says.

"That's a good girl." Sonic said.

Then they tied her back to pole and went to their bedrooms to sleep since it was like 12:37a.m.

Amy waited to hear the hedgehogs snore and think of a plan to untied herself and get out.

She then looks around the room for any object that was sharp.

Amy then saw the knife that Shadow use for her to rip her dress off.

She tried her feet to grab it! But it was only two inches away from her feet.

She then leans her back more. She gets the knife between her feet and tries it to put it on her stomach.

But by accident she presses one of her feet against the edge and it cuts her sort of deeply.

Amy tries her best not to scream.

She then takes a deep breath and clams herself down.

When the knife goes on her stomach she then slides the knife down to the floor next to her.

Amy then grabs the knife! Thanks to her finger tips!

She cuts the rope nice and softly.

After that's done she looks for something to cover herself up.

She then sees a dirty towel on the floor.

"Well better than nothing." Thought Amy.

She wraps the towel and opens the door softly and gets out. She then closes the door as softly as she can but does a little bang.

Shadow wakes up by the sound of the bang.

He quickly gets up and goes to check. As he walks in the living room he noticed Amy is gone…but then he sees blood on floor.


	3. Caught!

"SHIT!" yelled Shadow.

Sonic was snoring and happily till Shadow came in and pushed him off the bed.

"Get up blue hedgehog." Shadow said quickly.

"Wh-whyyy are we up sooooo early?" Sonic said half asleep.

"Because Amy just left that's why you idiot."

Shadow waited for Sonic to reply or at least get up…but he didn't do either.

Shadow then grabbed Sonic by the neck and slapped him 3 times.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK SHADOW? THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKEN SLAPPING MY FACE FOR? YOU STUPID ASS MOTHER FUCKER!" Sonic yelled at Shadow face.

"Because we have to go NOW!" Shadow yelled back.

"Why the fuck now?" Sonic said questionly.

"I already told you why! That stupid little pink bitch just escaped!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Now let's go we don't have time to waste. She must be near the city by now…or at least."

"All right I'll race ya." Sonic said and sped off.

"Hmph." Was all Shadow said in reply and sped off.

Amy was running as fast as she can but since her foot was stab by the knife she couldn't really do a good job and running.

Amy stopped for breath and looked around.

"Shit…which way is the city now?" Amy said and started to look around, but see nothing but trees.

"I should just keep going straight ahead and hopefully I might see the city by then." Thought Amy.

"Do you see her Shadow?" Sonic said.

"No."

"Hey Shadow did Amy get a wound or something?"

"Well I did see bloody footsteps in the front door…so I'm guessing yes she does have the wound."

"Well I see it leading towards the woods."

"All right let's go!" Shadow said and followed the bloody footsteps.

Mean while Amy started to feel her wounded foot start to swell.

"Damn…I am so totally lost now." Amy said worriedly.

Amy then hears footsteps.

"SHIT!" Amy said and started to run as fast as she can.

"SHADOW I SEE HER!"

Amy then quickly froze in her tracks at kept her back turn to them.

"Man she is so stupid just standing there." Shadow said.

Shadow then jumped in the air and was about to tackle Amy, but then Amy turns around then swings her hammer in his face. Then Shadow goes flying and lands beside Sonic.

"Owwwwwwwwwww."

"Where did she get that hammer from?" Sonic asked confused.

"You guys better stay the hell away from me." Amy said angrily.

"Or what?" Sonic said smirking.

"Or you'll end up like your friend."

"That was just a lucky shot toots."

Amy just stood there in defense.

"Bet you, you can't swing that hammer fast." Sonic said evilly.

"Bet you I can."

"Well...see about that." Amy said sort of weakly.

Amy blinks and noticed that Sonic wasn't in front of her. She then looks around and looks back where Sonic was standing, but all she see was Shadow rubbing his face.

Amy then blinks again and sees Sonic close to her face.

"H-how did you do th—" Amy was cut off when Sonic slap her hammer away and grab her by the bangs.

Amy then starts to squirm around to break free from Sonic grip.

"What's wrong Amy I thought you wanted to play?" Sonic said playfully.

Amy then stops squirming and looks up at Sonic with horror eyes.

"Well then looks like I'm going to have to finish the game for you." Sonic said evilly.

He then punches Amy in the stomach and face. He then starts pulling her hair harder. Amy felt her head hurting from the pulling. Sonic then punches Amy in the face 3 more times. He then picks her up and drops her hard on the ground.

"Don't think that this game is over yet!" Sonic said yelling at her face.

Shadow gets up and stands beside Sonic…as usually.

Shadow then kicks Amy hard in ribs and grabs her by one leg and picks her up.

Amy then opens one of her swollen eye and looks at the upside down hedgehogs.

"Awwww look at her Shadow what should we do to this poor little princess? She looks like she about to cry." Sonic said in a sarcasm tone.

"Awwww…well that's too bad! Cutie here is going to have to pay for the problems and troubles she had caused us for today." Shadow said laughing evilly.

Sonic then starts hitting Amy (while Shadow is holding Amy upside down as a punching bag for Sonic).

After sonic stops hitting Amy Shadow then swings Amy in the air and throws Amy hard! Sending her back towards a tree.

Amy screams in pain with her eyes shut tightly and spits out blood and falls on her knees annnddddddd falls flat on her face.

Sonic then again grabs Amy by the hair and picks her up. Amy groans in pain.

"Wow this girl is tough I thought that she passed out once you threw her against the tree."

"Well then let's use our double fists on her." Shadow said.

Sonic and Shadow double punch Amy face so hard that she finally passes out.

"Now then Shadow let's get the hell out of here so we can get some rest." Sonic said while yawning.

And so Sonic picks up Amy's limp body and follows Shadow.

I'm not good at grammar…anyway I think I made it tooooooo aggressive? Don't you think? O_o

I'll upload chapter 4 later and I hope you guys like it or enjoying it so far :]


	4. A deadly night

Amy wakes up back in the same room and once again tied up. Amy felt her body hurt all over and even her face.

"Finally you're awake," Sonic said in a bored tone.

Amy tries to speak but her throat starts to burn like hell for her.

Sonic then walks to Amy and crouches down and stares face to face with her.

"Don't sweat it Amy I still think you look cute and beautiful even though your face is all bruise up."

Amy then tried to look away but Sonic grabs her by the chin. Sonic then leans in to give her a kiss but Amy quickly looks away again. Sonic just sighs and gets up and goes to the bathroom. Amy then hears the shower turning on. Next thing Amy knows, Sonic comes back in a flash picks her up and drop her in the bathtub. Amy heart starts to beat fast. Sonic then starts to undo Amy bra! Amy tries to move around but she was too weak to do anything for now. Sonic then undo's her bra. He stares at her breast over than 30 sec. Amy feels uneasy. She then tries to cover up her breast up with her arms but Sonic pushes it away.

"Sorry to stare buutttt you have very lovely boobs." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Why are you doing this?" Amy asked weakly.

"Because I'm going to clean up your bruised face and your body." Sonic said nicely.

Later on after Sonic is finish taking Amy a shower he picks her up wraps her in a clean towel and carry's her in back into the living room.

"Wow she looks better already," Shadow said while drinking…Sonic energy drink?

"She makes me feel so horny," Sonic said with a perverted smirk on face.

Amy could feel her throat tighten. Shadow looks at Amy then gives her the same look as Sonic. Amy then starts to think about taking her hammer out. Amy knows she doesn't have enough strength but it's worth a try. Shadow starts to rub Amy legs while Sonic starts to lick her neck.

Amy moans on purposely.

"You like this don't you," Sonic said while still licking her.

Shadow then starts to spread Amy legs, Sonic then starts to pull down her towel.

Amy quickly takes out her hammer and smashes both hedgehogs off her body. Sonic falls on top of Shadow. Amy quickly gets up and noticed that Sonic is starting to get up! Amy quickly throws her hammer at Sonic, while Sonic falls back on top of Shadow. Amy then takes out another hammer and runs straight for the door. Shadow pushes Sonic off him, and throws a chaos spear. Amy turns around and sees the spear coming towards her she swings her hammer at it and sends it back to Shadow. Shadow quickly dodges. Amy was about to throw her hammer at Shadow when she notices that Shadow has disappear! Amy then gets kick from behind! Amy was about to fall on the floor but then Sonic catches her! Amy looks at Sonic shocked. Sonic just smiles at her and throws her hard on the ground. Amy quickly tries to stand up but Sonic quickly put his foot down on her chest.

"Such a foolish girl," Shadow said where Amy was standing.

"Well we should teach this naughty girl a lesson," Sonic said with an evil smirk on his face.

After those words were said. Sonic quickly takes the towel off of Amy and throws it behind him. Sonic then starts to make out with Amy's breasts. Amy whimpers and tries to push Sonic off her. Sonic crushes his body against her! He then starts to lick lower. Amy starts to sob and whimper more. Sonic then stops and looks at her.

"Awww, don't worry baby. I promise this will feel good."

All of a sudden Sonic inserts two fingers in Amy's flower! Amy feels the sharp pain and screams out loud! Sonic just smiles and fingers her more quickly! Amy eyes go wide!

"You're a virgin aren't you? Then you are definitely gonna love this!"

Sonic then inserts three fingers. Amy closes her eyes tight and climax! Sonic then lower his head to Amy's flower and starts to lick her juices. Amy then starts to reach something from behind but Shadow quickly grabs Amy arms and glares at her. Amy tries not to pant so much since Sonic was starting to lick harder. Shadow then bites Amy's bottom lip! Amy tries to look away but Shadow grabs Amy by the chin and starts to make out with her hardcore. Amy tries to move her arms to get free from Shadow hand but it is no use. Amy tries to move her head and get some air but doesn't succeed. Amy then feels Sonic 's member about to go in her flower. Amy quickly closes her legs tightly together! Sonic just sighs and roughly spreads Amy's legs. Amy tries to scream but she couldn't since Shadow was still making out with her hardcore. Sonic roughly pushes his member into Amy's flower! Amy feels a sharp pain! She starts to squirm around crazy! Sonic roughly goes in and out fast! Shadow then stops kissing Amy and goes on making out with her breasts! Amy cries out loud and tries to move Shadow of her but she feels too weak now. Shadow bites Amy right side nipple! Amy doesn't stand the pain anymore so then she passes out.

Amy wakes up and see's that the two hedgehogs were still doing her. Sonic was holding on to Amy's head by making her suck his dick while Shadow was doing her from behind. Amy then once again passes out.


End file.
